1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular periphery monitoring apparatus configured to monitor the periphery of a vehicle according to an image acquired from an imaging device mounted in the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed an art which determines the position of an object such as a pedestrian or the like in real space on the basis of an image captured by a camera mounted in a vehicle at two different times and judges the level of contact possibility between the vehicle and the object on the basis of the determination result (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-213561). Since the relative position of the object with respect to the vehicle changes when the vehicle is moving, by using the changed size of the object in the captured image, the position of the object in real space is determined.
However, in case that the object is moving, in addition to the relative position of the object with respective to the vehicle, the change of the shape or posture of the object will also affect the size thereof in the image, the accuracy of distance determination may be deteriorated.